


More than Music

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anonymous asked:...so Pete is in this really popular band and Patrick is like a mega pop star and they're dating and they're like Hollywood's favorite couple. And in interviews they always say sweet things about each other and are at each other's shows. At one show Pete tells Patrick to come on and he's nervous cause Pete is in a heavy band and Patrick thinks that people will hate him. But everyone loves it!... </i><br/>------------<br/>Music brought them together, but music has nothing to do with what was between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Music

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for Anon.
> 
> My works are unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy! =)

Patrick watched from the wings of the stage as Pete threw himself around the stage with his bass, lost in the music and that stupid grin that he loved so much etched onto his face, jumping his way back to one of the microphones to sing back up for the chorus.

The blonde singer simply smiled brightly, unconsciously bringing the slightly too long sleeves of Pete’s bomber jacket that he was wearing, closer to himself, mouthing the words to the song and swaying along to the heavy rhythm pulsing through the floor.

It was a little unorthodox, honestly, how they were both two polar opposites: Patrick was more reserved; he was never one to excessively use social media and liked to keep his private life, well, private. Patrick was also considered a ‘Pop’ Star, but he’d like to call his music a soulful mix of jazz, R&B, with rock and punk influences, but sometimes it was just easier to stick with the ‘Pop’ genre.

Pete…Pete was one the other side of the spectrum in some aspects.

Where Patrick was pale and blonde, at times shy and awkward, Pete was tattooed and tan, body lean from occasional work outs, and dark hair styled or hidden under the familiar Chicago Bulls Snapback. Pete was loud, brash, and a whirlwind of impulsiveness, but his heart was as golden as his smile.

The older musician was very active on Twitter and Snapchat, each with millions of followers, and an Instagram to boot. Pete, having had his share in the spotlight more times than he could count, didn’t bask in it as he did when he was a selfish, conceded, pill-popping twenty year old, instead, he’s matured in it over the years, and seems to know his limits as to how far he could push, and when enough is _fucking enough_. Musically, the darker haired man was a bassist and a world-renown heavy rock/punk group.

Pete’s also not shy about talking to interviewers about him, much to Patrick’s (mock) annoyance.

_“So Pete, can you tell us about the writing process you do for the band? Where do your lyrics stem from?_

_“My lyrics have always been kinda personal, I don’t know, but I think we’re able to relate to more people if the lyrics come from the heart and not just pulled out of my ass, where would be the heart in that?,” Pete chuckled, “My lyrics…I credit my everyday life and my muse…they’re the real inspiration; Imma sound like a sap, but they make the words into poetry, I’m just the dude that writes it down before the words fly away.”_

_“A muse, huh? It wouldn’t happen to be a certain pop star whose album, Soul Punk, when platinum about a week after its release…,” the interview teased with a knowing look._

_Pete simply shrugged with a brilliantly bright smile. “My lips are sealed.”_

_“Some are saying that your relationship with Patrick Stump is a bit unconventional due to your different music styles and scenes. I can hardly imagine Patrick in a heavy rock scene…”_

_“I mean, yeah, we’re different, and sometimes our styles and our fans don’t click, but hey, love is love, right? What does it matter that he’s on the pop charts and we’re on the alternative?” Pete explains casually with a shrug. “We’ve been together for about, I think, five years now? I don’t see him as Patrick Stump, Pop Star, I see him as my reason for being a better person than I was all those years ago,” Pete becomes a bit bashful but the slight flush on the cheeks and the genuine smile that comes onto his face speaks volumes. “He’s my best friend, and I can’t see myself with anyone else, genre be damned, it’s the soul and the heart behind the music, that who I’m in love with.”_

Patrick wasn’t a stranger to his own fair share of mentions of Pete in some interviews, especially when several of his songs had mentions of whiskey eyes, dark hair, and tattooed tanned skin. While Pete didn’t overly gush (even though he wanted too, but he knows Patrick), Patrick’s not one to shy away from questions involving Pete.

_“There’s been rumors that you’re collaborating with some very well-known rockers from the alternative scene for your next album…Is there a genre change in the future of Patrick Stump?”_

_The blonde singer simply laughs, “I wouldn’t say genre change, more like experimentation. I have a lot of friends in the alternative scene and we always bounce ideas off each other for songs. It’s fun to keep things fresh and different; it keeps the music fun.”_

_“There’s been a lot of pictures snapped of you and Pete Wentz leaving the same recording studio lately, friendly date or…”_

_“Well, he’s by boyfriend,” he smiles lightly, tugging on the sleeves of his cardigan. “But we might be collaborating on something, probably nothing releasable yet, but maybe in the future.”_

_“You and Pete come from different sides of the musically spectrum, in a way, is it difficult to work together when your musical styles are so different?”_

_“Actually, not really! Pete’s a fantastic lyricist, and he knows he’s on to something when he hears it, so when working with him, we don’t focus on style, but the sound of the music, and the way it flows…it’s odd, how we work, but we’ve known each other for so long, we can create something without even speaking…He’s amazing and stupidly talented…” Patrick blushes somewhat as he looks back at the reporter as we continues. “He’s always pushing me to be unafraid when it comes to music and just be who I am…”_

While their relationship has been in the spotlight for so long, with thousands upon thousands of fans doting over them, Patrick knows what other people say, the judgement they get, that they see, that they hear when in an interviewer or a fan asks, with cynical looks or words. _“Why on Earth are you dating a Screamo Guy…you’re too good for him.”_  Pete used to react badly to comments like those, the same words making Patrick feels small. They came to a decision early in their relationship that no matter what anyone thought, nothing but _them_ matter. The gossip and the paparazzi doesn’t stop them from walking to Starbucks to get coffee when they both have a day off, it doesn’t stop them from their private little walks in the park or in a secluded area, where Patrick gets loss in the feel of Pete’s hands against his waist and his strong chest against his back. And it doesn’t faze them when they’re on a red carpet of some music event or award show, cameras flashing like spotlights, dots clouding their vision as the crowd of nameless people behind the cameras yell ‘Patrick! Pete! Over here!’. It doesn’t faze them, not when they have each other beside them.

Throughout their relationship, they go to each other’s shows when their schedules permit, sneaking kisses in the wings of the stages before the lights turn on, adrenaline beginning to rush through the veins with the never dulling thrill of a performance. It’s the post-concerns kisses, when the other is smiling and soaked in sweat from an incredible performance, and lazy kisses, feather light touches, and whispered ‘I love you’s in the bunk of a tour bus or a plush bed of a hotel room.

Music brought them together, but music has nothing to do with what was between them.

What they had was more than just music and fame.

It was softly spoken words in the shadows of the night, away from the every present spotlight, as they laid with the guards bare and hearts on their sleeves. It was trust, and _love_ , and a bond that they were certain nothing could break.

And Patrick couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“Before we end tonight’s show,” starts Pete into a microphone, bass hanging off of his body and sweat beading his forehead. “We wanted to do a little sneak peak of a little collaboration we’re working on with this person. It’s a little different but we’re digging how it’s sounding, and we want to play a little bit of it for you tonight, if you all are down…”

The crowd roars and Pete flashes his mega-watt smile before jogging over to the wings where Patrick is, the melody of the song the two have been working on for Patrick’s next album ( _an already finished song that was going to hit airwaves in a few weeks as a single_ ) starts to play.

Patrick looks at Pete with wide eyes as he reaches the blonde singer. “Lets give them a little taste…just the last verse and a chorus, Trick. It’ll be awesome!” Pete grinned, his breathes coming out in small pants.

“But…but-but…What if they hate it? It’s not exactly rock… _I’m_ not exactly _rock,_ Pete…” his heart is racing a million miles an hour and the sheer _thought_ of going on stage in front of the crowd. For certain they wouldn’t except it, he’s a fucking singer with a _pop star label_ (not that he classified his music as strictly pop, per se), they would boo him off the stage, shout insult at him…

“Screw what they think, they’ll love it, you’ll see, and they’ll love you, too,” Pete said, kissing Patrick’s forehead before taking his hand. “Let’s do it, you said you wanted to run it in front of an audience, now’s the chance, babe.”

“I’m scared…” the blonde whispered, holding on to Pete’s damp shirt. “F-fuck Pete…what if…”

“I’ll be on stage with you…I’ll be right there with you, we all will.” The bassist reassured calmly against Patrick’s ear, as Pete’s own singer starts singing a verse, just like they recorded.

_‘Let’s just take off again instead/ Got my degree in the gutter,/My heart broken in the dorms of the ivy league’_

Chris must have figured that Patrick was freaking out a little, and was buying for some time, sneaking encouraging glances over to where Pete and Patrick were in the wings.

“Patrick?” Pete asked tentatively, their fingers interlacing with each other.

Building up the courage in his chest, Patrick nodded, his body shaking with fear and familiar adrenaline. “Okay…let’s do this…”

Pete eyes shown in shock for a moment. “You sure?”

“Yeah…I don’t need an ear piece…I think I can manage…” Pete nodded, kissing him soundly once more before motioning to a tech to hand over a working mic. “I love you,” the bassist whispered against his cheek, “I’ll be right there, they’re going to love you.” Patrick gave him a shaky smile before the other bounced back on stage.

Taking a few measured breathes and adjusting his jacket ( _Pete’s_ jacket), he closed his eyes, trying to get into his mindset, focusing on the music and his part that was coming up next.

As the band started singing the ooo’s leading up to the final bridge, Pete spoke into the microphone. “Yo! Give it up for Patrick Stump!” And much to Patrick’s surprise, the audience cheered, pushing down the bubbling fear and nervousness growing in his stomach as he gripped the microphone tighter in his palm before taking one last breath, stepping into onto the stage itself.

With the confidence he had learned to act out so well in front of his own fans, he made his way to the spot between Chris and Pete, bringing the mic to his lips and belting out the final chorus like he had done a week before when they had recorded the track.

 _‘Knock once for the father_  
Twice for the son  
Three times for the holy ghost.’

While Patrick continued to harmonize with Chris for the rest of the chorus, Pete screamed his part into is own mic.

 _“I’m a nervous wreck_  
I’m a nervous wreck  
I’m a nervous wreck huh

 _Oh hell yes_  
The drugs just make me reset  
Knock once for the father  
Twice for the son  
Three times for the holy ghost..”

As the song faded out, the audience began to roar louder than before, almost deafening, cameras in the air and hundreds of cheers and screams filling the venue. Chris pulled Patrick in for a friendly hug, clapping in on the back a couple of times, as the guitarist also came over, pulling the blonde into an embrace.

Pete simply smiled on, watching a disbelief Patrick smile softly before waving to the crowd. As Patrick turned to make his way back to the wings, a familiar tug of his heart urged Pete to carefully pull the love of his life to him, kissing him soundly in front of all of the fans. There was a brief moment of shock, just a millisecond before Patrick melted into Pete’s kiss. Pulling away gently, Pete could tell Patrick’s face was flushed, but he was smiling, and his shoulders were relaxed under the material of the jacket he wore.

“Love you…thank you,” Patrick said against Pete’s lips, before leaving his embrace to return to his spot in the wings, passing his mic over to a tech, a smile on his petal pink lips.

Pete wasn’t sure if he could fall anymore in love with him than he already was.

“Not bad for a pop star, huh?” Pete joked into his mic, which earned another loud cheer from the audience.

They loved the song, and they loved Patrick, like the bassist always knew they would.

But Pete loved him more.

They love each other than music itself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts do take me a while to post, as I'm constantly busy, but are so fun to do and help with writer's block!  
> I really really enjoyed writing this one! I actually started writing it at work as soon as it popped up on my notifications. Thank you Anon for this beautiful prompt! It was incredibly fun to write. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to leave them here or on my [Tumblr](http://shatteredmirrors-and-lace23.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And as always Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> -Xoxo


End file.
